Una Inocente En El Harem
by angel maria 15
Summary: —Nuestra próxima esclava en venta es una jovencita japonesa, es de clase baja, pero no por esto menos valiosa, noten su piel delicada y este hermoso rostro... Por supuesto es virgen, el cliente que la compre tendrá el gusto de comprobarlo... Comenzare con 50 millones.


o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic... Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio Hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Y estaría casada con ITACHI...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Una Inocente En El Harem**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Three Shot**_

*O*O*

El miedo la paralizaba, la aterraba y la hacia ver mas indefensa, su pulso retumbaba dentro de su pequeño pecho, mientras estaba de pie junto a las demás mujeres que iban a ser vendidas igual que ella, en la subasta de esclavas, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, el frió era insoportable y estar completamente desnuda no ayudaba mucho a calmar sus espasmos.

Jamas en su corta vida había sentido tanto miedo, ni siquiera el día que su padre la vendió a los traficantes de esclavas para salvar la vida de su pequeña hermanita.

La imagen de su familia vino a su mente, imaginar a su padre y hermana menor, recodar los días felices en los que su madre aun vivía y su progenitor la trataba con amor, porque a pesar de ser tan pobres "vivían felices". La voz de su tierna madre retumbaba en sus oídos, recordar las historias que contaba acerca de sus antepasados y sus tiernas caricias. Su vida cambio con la muerte de su Okasan, Su progenitor se convirtió en un ser tirano que la golpeaba cada vez que llegaba borracho, dándole a saber que por su culpa su amada esposa había muerto y ahora aquí estaba, lejos de su Otousan y su amada One-chan, su inocencia y virginidad le habían dado un gran valor, razón por la cual su captor o dueño la había mantenido intacta.

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a las mujeres y esperar su turno en la subasta. Cuando la siguiente mujer fue inspeccionada, los desconocidos tocaron los pechos y el trasero de la esclava, comprobando la firmeza de su piel, un nudo se forme en su garganta ¿Este iba a ser su destino? ser manoseada por extraños a sus escasos 13 años, ella solo era una niña y ahora seria vendida al mejor postor, tenia miedo, terror, quería pedir auxilio pero era inútil nadie la ayudaría, ella era solo una esclava un objeto.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un ligero empujón y se vio obligada a dar un paso sobre la plataforma, cuando el látigo rozo ligeramente su hombro.

—Haz exactamente lo que te diga— Ordeno el traficante de esclavas llamado Kakuzu un hombre codicioso y avaro que cree que el dinero es lo único fiable en el mundo.

—Si eres afortunada, podrás ser incluida en el Harem de un hombre adinerado para convertirte en su, putita, si te resistes, sentirás de nuevo el látigo contra tu delicada piel.

Manos rasposas, recorrieron su tersa piel, exponiéndola ante los ojos lujuriosos de los hombres mas ricos de Japón, políticos, empresarios y mafiosos, Hinata miro fijamente hacia delante, con los dientes apretados por el frió, unas cadenas apretaban sus muñecas y la multitud de hombres miraban desde abajo, ella se tenso y se sonrojo al verse expuesta, jamas había estado desnuda delante de ningún hombre, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría aguantar, quiso esconderse pero Kakuzu la tomo fuertemente del cabello y la hizo mirar al frente.

Su mirada aperlada se concentro en cada uno de los hombres allí presentes, pero uno en especial llamo su atención, su cabello era azabache, su rostro era varonil, ojos oscuros y profundos, vestía una Camisa blanca, Chaqueta, corbata negra y pantalones del mismo color, su riqueza era evidente, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, detrás de él vio una docena de guardaespaldas y se pregunto quien seria. ¿Un empresario o político?

Hinata trato de dar un vistazo al Ojinegro, pero la fría mirada del estaño hombre la hizo estremecer, ademas el estar completamente desnuda no ayudaba mucho a controlar sus nervios y la latente vergüenza que sentía por estar en aquella condición tan inhumana.

Kukuzo empezó con la subasta.

—Nuestra próxima esclava en venta es una jovencita japonesa, es de clase baja, pero no por esto menos valiosa, noten su piel delicada y este hermoso rostro... Por supuesto es virgen, el cliente que la compre tendrá el gusto de comprobarlo... Comenzare con 50 millones.

—¡55! Dijo un hombre de edad con cara lasciva.

—¡70! Dijo otro.

—¡75!

—¡80!

—¡100 millones! Exclamo un hombre joven pero no menos licencioso.

—Tenemos 100 millones.

—Hay alguna oferta mayor? Kakuzu pregunto con satisfacción.

El corazón de Hinata latía desesperadamente, mientras oía las ofertas que hacían los hombres.

—¿No? No escucho a nadie. Entonces por 100 millones...

—120 millones— Dijo el extraño pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la tarima con la mirada fija en Hinata, ella lo miro tímidamente y se sorprendió al ver en sus ojos un vació sin fin, su mandíbula poseía un ángulo masculino y firme, sus facciones formaban un conjunto exótico, como si fuera un hombre cuya madre tuviera una gran belleza.

Itachi la miró detenidamente, la pequeña estaba desnuda, su cabello era corto negro azulado, dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro, su cintura era pequeña, su boca carnosa, la oji perla intrigo a Itachi. Su cuerpo era delgado, como si no tuviera lo suficiente para comer, el contorno de sus tiernos senos era perfecto y Itachi supo en ese momento que la mayoría de hombres que estaban allí la deseaban, pero a él no le gustaba las menores de edad, tampoco necesitaba una mujer, no especialmente ahora, solo estaba allí para acompañar a su primo y mejor amigo, pero entonces vio sus ojos claros como la luna, ojos llenos de miedo, tristeza he inocencia.

Itachi no sabia en que momento su fragilidad lo había doblegado, pero ignoró todos los avisos dentro de su cabeza, se adelanto, hacia ella y con un movimiento rápido la tomo entre sus brazos, hizo señas a uno de sus hombres para que le entregaran un maletín lleno de dolares al traficante.

Hinata se alarmo ante el acto repentino del Ojo negro, pero no forcejeo estaba demasiado adolorida como para oponer resistencia.

—¿Q-qué va hacer... co-conmigo?

Itachi no respondió.

Él Uchiha se quito su chaqueta y la colocó sobre ella cubriéndola, antes de quitar las cadenas que presionaban sus pequeñas muñecas. Estaba temblado, sus manos apretaban la prenda como si la pudiese absorber dentro. ¿Porqué demonios, había tenido que rescatarla? se pregunto Itachi, ella era una esclava y nada mas, no importaba que hombre la comprase o que hacia con ella ¿Quién era él para interferir en su destino? pero también era cierto que ella era solo una niña y al ver sus ojos perla algo muy dentro de él, un sentimiento que creyó no existía dentro de su ser, surgió con fuerza, no era amor, tampoco atracción o lujuria, el sentimiento que la pequeña Hyuga despertó en el temido Yakuza del Clan Uchiha fue el de proteger y cuidar de esa indefensa palomita.

Aunque pensándolo bien, llevándola con el, la pondría mas en peligro, sus propios días estaban contados, el momento de su muerte podía ser en días, no en horas; llevarla con el no era justo lo mejor seria entregarla al Harem y que ellos encontraran un lugar para ella o tal vez entregarla a los padres de la menor.

Cuando él la acomodo dentro de su auto, ella se aferró a su camisa, fue entonces cuando vio las lágrimas deslizarse por su hermoso rostro, aunque no decía ni una sola palabra, se aferraba a él como si fuera un salvavidas.

—¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? Pregunto gentilmente.

—Etto... Hi-hinata, Hyuga Hinata— Su voz era casi un murmullo, como si estuviese luchando por no romperse en llanto.

—Hmn—

—¿Cuantos años tienes, Hinata Chan?

—T-trece—

—¿Quién... es us-usted, señor?— Ella miro a Itachi, pero al ver su rostro sin expresión alguna, bajo su mirada asustada.

—¿A... donde me... lleva?— No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

—¿Te secuestraron?

—Pregunto.

—No, mi pa-padre me ve-vendió para sa-salvar la vida de mi hermana menor, ella estaba muy en-enferma.

Que su padre la había vendido, eso era algo que no se esperaba ¿Qué clase de padre era aquel hombre? Claro que su padre era peor.

—Te llevare a la mansión— él no respondió su primera pregunta, todavía no quería que conociese su identidad, hasta que decidiese que hacer con ella. Nunca antes había conocido a una persona con la misma soledad que el cargaba desde hacia tantos años.

—¿Quien... es usted? Ella repitió.

Él dudó, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado.

—Puede llamarme Itachi— Deliberadamente, omitió el apellido de su familia.

De alguna manera no quería que ella supiese su apellido, no quería que la pequeña le tuviese miedo, su familia había sido por generaciones el Clan mas temido en todo Japón.

_**0**********0********0*******0**********0**_

**ACLARACION**_**:**__ Itachi no se enamoro de Hinata y tampoco le atrae en lo mas minimo Ok... Hinata 13 - Itachi 19. _

_**0**********0********0*******0**********0**_

_**Gracias **__a las personitas que llegaron hasta aquí... Les agradecería si me dejaran un Review :) No cuesta nada dejar uno ¿O sii? hahahaha solo si les gusto la continuo..._

_Si quieren conti háganmelo saber..._

_**Alguien que me quiera ayudar con la corrección de las historias (Ortografía y redacción) porfisss se los agradecería en el alma, si alguien me quiere echar una manito... porfisssssss...**_

_SaYoNaRa :=)_


End file.
